1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of amusement and educational devices for children. More particularly, the invention relates to a device in which concealed images, such as within the pages of a book, are revealed by illumination from behind.
2. Background
Many children's books are designed to entice young readers with amusement features. For example, children's books may include sound effects and/or “pop-up” illustrations. These types of features contribute to a more enjoyable reading experience and can also enhance the educational value of a book.
My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,112,437 and 6,443,590 disclose various articles with illuminated animated displays. In these articles, the light sources are fixed in relation to the images such that a plurality of animated sequences would require a corresponding plurality of light sources. It would be desirable to have a separate light source for illuminating any one of a plurality of animated sequences.